Um casamento élfico
by Ellenwe
Summary: História ambientada em Rivendel, contendo Elrond, Elladan, Arwen e personagens ficticios.


UM CASAMENTO ÉLFICO 

Era uma manhã de outono, o céu estava azul, o sol brilhava e uma brisa fria esvoaçava os longos cabelos da bela jovem que caminhava solitária na Mata dos Trolls. Seus longos cabelos escuros estavam soltos, seus olhos acinzentados pareciam carregar uma enorme tristeza, suas feições eram belas como as de eu povo e dela emanava um brilho e um esplendor. Era jovem, mesmo para os de seu povo, usava um vestido cinza sem muitos ornamentos e por cima uma capa também cinza.

A jovem e uma pequena comitiva estavam indo para os Portos Cinzentos ou Mithlond, como era conhecido na língua dos elfos, quando decidiram parar para descansar um pouco. Lariel caminhava despreocupada sem se dar conta de que se distanciara da comitiva e também, sem perceber que estava sendo observada por uma figura envolta em uma capa escura, não negra, mas de um cinza escuro. O ser misterioso se aproxima sorrateiramente dela:

'Com licença M´Lady, mas não deveria andar sozinha por estas terras, elas não são seguras.'

A elfa olha assustada e só então se dá conta de que se afastara muito de sua comitiva e está perdida.

'Vejo que está perdida, para onde estava indo? Posso ajudá-la a encontrar o caminho.'

Ela olha desconfiada para o estranho que ainda tem o rosto oculto pelo capuz, ele nota a desconfiança e retira o capuz revelando seu belo rosto, ainda jovem para os de seu povo. Ela nota que se trata de um sindar ou elfo-cinzento .Seus olhos são acinzentados e seus longos cabelos como prata acinzentado estão presos em uma trança.

'Desculpe-me por não ter me apresentado antes' sorri 'sou Lariandas Larethian da Floresta das Trevas. O que fazes aqui sozinha?'

'Sou Lariel, filha de Elladan de Imladris. Viajo com uma pequena comitiva para Mithlond para visitar minha mãe, mas acho que estou perdida' confessa a elfa.

'Eu posso ajudá-la a encontrar sua comitiva.'

A elfa ainda olha um pouco receosa mas decide aceitar a ajuda do elfo. Caminham em silencio a procura de rastros que poderiam indicar onde estaria a comitiva de Lariel. Andam até o anoitecer.

'MLady, parece que eles estão longe, está ficando escuro e essa mata é perigosa, devemos parar e continuar ao amanhecer.'

'Mas se a mata não é segura. Penso que seria melhor continuarmos caminhando para sairmos daqui o mais rápido possível' diz a elfa desconfiada.

'Não M´Lady, nos defenderemos melhor parados e com fogo' explica Lariandas.

A elfa concorda. Caminham mais um pouco, a mata é densa e parece assustadora, até que finalmente encontraram um local onde decidem parar. Lariandas ascende uma fogueira e sai para procurar mais lenha. Lariel se acomoda, ainda um pouco apreensiva, ao lado da fogueira esperando pelo retorno do elfo. A mata está silenciosa, não há som nem dos animais noturnos. Passa um tempo até que ela começa a ouvir passos pesados e ruídos por entre as árvores, e então, orcs invadem o acampamento e a agarram sem que ela tenha tempo de gritar e nem de se defender. Enquanto isso, Lariandas retorna, mas não a encontra no acampamento, encontra apenas pegadas de orcs. Apaga o fogo, junta rapidamente as coisas e sai rastreando as pegadas. Corre por entre as árvores parecendo saber exatamente para onde está indo, quando finalmente chega ao acampamento orc. Escondido, pode observar Lariel amarrada. Ela parece desacordada e está ferida. Sem dó, nem piedade, invade o acampamento orc matando todos em poucos segundos e resgatando a elfa.

Quando Lariel acorda, nota que está ao lado de uma fogueira, deitada em um tablado reto forrado com galhos e folhas e coberta com um grande cobertor de lã. O tablado é bem macio, quente e bastante confortável, Lariandas está em um canto da caverna e a observa.

'Que bom que acordou M´Lady, peço desculpas por tê-la deixado sozinha, isso não vai mais acontecer' diz o elfo, aproxima-se dela e acaricia seu rosto, então percebe que ela está febril. Pensa por um tempo e então decide levá-la imediatamente para Imladris.

Pega Lariel no colo e sai com ela para fora da caverna. É de madrugada. Pastando não muito longe dali está um belo cavalo castanho, o cavalo de Lariandas. O elfo coloca Lariel em cima do cavalo, monta por trás dela e segura as rédeas deixando-a apoiada em seus braços, toca o cavalo e saí rápido cortando as florestas negras pela madrugada.

Ao amanhecer chegam em Imladris e são recebidos com alegria pelos elfos pois todos estavam aflitos à procura de Lariel que é imediatamente atendida por Elrond.

Quando Lariel acorda novamente, está deitada em sua confortável cama na casa de Elrond, a luz do sol inunda seu quarto e um delicioso frescor de _lissuin_ emana trazendo-lhe paz e alegria. Lariandas está sentado a lado dela e assim permaneceu durante todo o tempo em que ela dormia. Ao perceber que ela havia acordado, a toma em seus braços e a abraça forte surpreendendo-a .

' Que bom que acordou, mais uma vez desculpe-me pelo ocorrido. Venha!' diz ele e a pega no colo ' está uma tarde linda, vamos passear um pouco' e saí do quarto carregando a elfa. Do lado de fora está o cavalo de Lariandas. Ele coloca Lariel em cima do cavalo e monta atrás dela, pega nas rédeas e cavalgam sob o entardecer de Valfenda. O sol fraco de outono ilumina o belo rosto da elfa. Seus olhos se iluminam e ela está sorrindo, olha para trás e seu olhar se encontra com o do elfo e ela se perde na profundidade de seus olhos acinzentados, com uma noite clara de verão. Os cabelos de um prata acinzentado brilham com a luz do sol , o que dá ao elfo um ar de imponência e majestade.

Param próximo à cascata. O local é muito belo, cercado por árvores altas, o sol quase não penetra ali, ao redor muitas flores enfeitam o lugar. Lariandas desmonta e então ajuda Lariel a descer. Mal seus pés tocam o chão, ela olha para o elfo, sorri e sai correndo por entre as árvores se escondendo dele. A principio o elfo apenas observa, até que corre atrás dela e a surpreende, seus rostos estão próximos, eles se olham e então se rendem a um beijo apaixonado.

Voltam para casa quando já é noite, estão sorrindo, felizes, apaixonados. Elrond e Elladan olham desconfiados, o que eles mais temiam ao verem a dedicação de Lariandas, parece ter acontecido; os dois estão apaixonados. Entretanto eles temem pela segurança e felicidade de Lariel.

'Lariandas, por favor, precisamos conversar' diz Elladan 'E você, minha filha, vai descansar pois ainda não está completamente recuperada' entretanto olha para ela e percebe que não é bem verdade.

Lariel se dirige para seu quarto e Lariandas acompanha Elladan até um dos salões da Casa de Elrond.

'Lariandas Larethian, somos muito gratos por ter trazido Lariel em segurança e por sua dedicação a ela, entretanto, pude perceber que existe algo mais entre vocês...'

'M´Lord eu me apaixonei por sua filha no momento em que eu a vi pela primeira vez na floresta. A principio neguei esse sentimento para mim mesmo, mas ele foi crescendo cada vez mais. Hoje tenho a certeza dos meus sentimentos por ela e de que quero estar ao lado dela por toda nossa existência, enquanto nos for permitido e enquanto Arda existir.'

'Mas isso me parece um pouco precoce' insiste Elladan 'E o que ela sente por você? Os sentimentos são recíprocos?'

Lariandas permanece calado, olha para o chão.

'Nós nem sabemos ao certo o que fazia solitário andando pela floresta' continua Elladan.

'Desculpe-me por não ter me apresentado de maneira adequada. Sou Lariandas Larethian, filho de Merthol Larethian, irmão do rei de Mirkwood, Thranduil. Meus pais morreram em uma emboscada enquanto eu ainda era criança, meu irmão gêmeo, Niaran, sobreviveu mas desapareceu. Continuei vivendo em Mirkwood sendo criado por um casal de elfos parentes de minha mãe e que não tinham filhos, mas jamais perdi a esperança de reencontrar meu irmão. Assim que completei 50 anos sai a procura dele. Eu estava vindo de Lorien e indo para Mithlond, pois ouvi dizer que ele estava lá, foi então que encontrei sua filha e me apaixonei por ela. Deixe-me ficar um pouco aqui em Imladris e eu lhe mostrarei que sou digno do amor dela.'

Elladan olha por um tempo Lariandas, o elfo parece estar sendo sincero.

'Tudo bem, permitirei que permaneça um mês aqui e se for da vontade de todos que vocês se casem será realizado um banquete de noivado no inicio da primavera. Mas caso contrario, peço que vá embora e esqueça minha filha para sempre.'

'Obrigada M´Lord.'

Nos dias que se seguem os dois são vistos sempre juntos caminhando de mãos dadas pelos jardins de Imladris felizes e sorrindo. Ao final de um mês Elladan chama Lariandas e novamente eles conversam e chegam a um acordo. Elladan decide permitir que Lariandas e Lariel fiquem noivos. O banquete do noivado será realizado no inicio da primavera.

Felizes, os dois saem para passear. Cavalgam para fora de Imladris, começam a penetrar em uma floresta densa, as árvores são tão altas que elas chegam a se cruzar na estrada formando uma espécie de túnel. A trilha é de terra e o sol quase não penetra ali,o caminho é cercado por flores de diversas formas e cores. O local é muito lindo. Cavalgam mais um tempo até chegarem a um profundo vale com uma cachoeira. Desmontam e caminham em direção à cachoeira, estão sentados na beira sentindo o frescor da água. Lariel está mais bela do que nunca, ela usa um vestido branco que contrasta com o escuro de seus cabelos. Permanecem o dia todo ali. Estão agora sentados debaixo de uma árvore abraçados quando escutam ruídos. Olham assustados ao redor.

'Lariel, tem mais alguém aqui e não são elfos' diz Lariandas, levanta-se correndo e dirige-se até seu cavalo, prende sua cimitarra na cintura, coloca a aljava nas costas e posiciona seu arco. 'Depressa, vá para Imladris enquanto eu ganho tempo.'

Lariel corre até ele assustada e monta no cavalo contrariada, insiste para que ele vá com ela, mas nesse momento vários orcs atacam Lariandas. Ela olha para trás com uma lágrima nos olhos.

'Vá, Lariel, eu lhe encontrarei em breve em Imladris. Eu prometo!'

Alguns elfos avançam em direção à Lariel, Lariandas os intercepta, ela parte a toda velocidade, enquanto ele some no meio dos orcs. Cavalga algumas horas quando finalmente chega em Valfenda, já é noite. Assim que ficam sabendo o que aconteceu, Elrond envia elfos para ajudar Lariandas enquanto Lariel é reconfortada.

Dia após dia, elfos são enviados a procura de Lariandas e retornam, entretanto, sem noticias. A tristeza vai tomando conta de Lariel e ela já não tem mais o mesmo brilho de antes. Após um mês pode-se ver sua silhueta no alvorecer de Valfenda sobre a ponte de pedra esperando os últimos elfos retornarem. Ela pode vê-los de longe. Eles trazem algo em um pano quadrado esticado, quatro elfos seguram em suas extremidades, o conteúdo parece ser um corpo. Os elfos estão com uma aparência triste. Lariel se aproxima para ver o conteúdo e cai de joelhos. Elladan e Elrond também se aproximam e o que eles vêm é o corpo de um elfo completamente mutilado e que traz nas mãos o colar de Lariandas. Não dá para se distinguir seu rosto, mas o elfo tem cabelos longos e prateados iguais aos de Lariandas. Lariel desmaia, seu pai a ampara e a leva para dentro de casa.

Quando Lariel acorda já é tarde da noite e ela está deitada em seu quarto. A principio pensa que tudo não passou de um sonho, mas então percebe que tem o colar de Lariandas nas mãos. Chora. Imagens do corpo vêm a sua mente. Então ela escuta vozes, alguém está chamando por seu nome do lado de fora de seu quarto, nos jardins, a voz é fraca, por instantes pensa estar sonhando, mas a voz continua chamando por ela. Lariel sai correndo em direção aos jardins. À sombra do luar ela nota a silhueta de uma pessoa magra, ajoelhada e com a cabeça baixa, de modo que seus cabelos prateados lhe cobrem o rosto; sua roupa está rasgada e manchada de sangue, e ele aprece estar ferido. Lariel se aproxima e ajoelha-se a sua frente, começa as tirar os cabelos de seu rosto, e então nota que é Lariandas! Ela o abraça com força para se certificar que não é um sonho, mas ele não agüenta por muito mais tempo, ferido e fraco, desmaia em seus braços. Lariel grita por socorro. Elladan e Elrond, bem como alguns elfos da casa, saem até o jardim para ver que havia acontecido e encontram Lariandas desmaiado nos braços de Lariel, ele parece sangrar. Sem demora o carregam para dentro, ela os acompanha mas é impedida de entrar no quarto tendo que permanecer do lado de fora.

Elrond usa da sua habilidade de cura para salvar Lariandas. Já é madrugada quando ele sai do quarto e encontra Lariel do lado de fora aguardando por noticias com lágrimas nos olhos.Elrond tem um semblante sério e preocupado.

'Querida' começa ele enxugando uma lágrima dos olhos dela' eu fiz o que foi possível, mas o caso de Lariandas é complicado, ele tinha um ferimento envenenado, eu sinto muito, mas não sei se ele irá sobreviver, fique com ele, tenho certeza que sua companhia lhe fará bem" abraça a neta.

Lariel entra no quarto. Lariandas está deitado sobre a cama aparentemente nu. Está coberto até a cintura por uma colcha, ele dorme e parece ter febre. Lariel aproxima-se devagar da cama e nota que ele tem vários ferimentos em seu corpo e a marca da flecha envenenada no braço direito. Em seu rosto também existem marcas de ferimentos. Senta-se ao lado dele na cama e acaricia seu rosto, seus cabelos e ali permanece, até que, vencida pelo sono e pelo cansaço, adormece abraçada a ele.

O sol já está alto no céu quando Elrond entra no quarto para ver como Lariandas está e encontra os dois abraçados. Aproxima-se deles e percebe que Lariandas dorme tranqüilamente e que está sem febre. Parece um milagre que ele tenha sobrevivido. Sorri e retira-se satisfeito com as habilidades de cura, ainda em desenvolvimento, da neta.

O dia passa rapidamente, e já é noite novamente, chove do lado de fora, Lariandas abre os olhos e leva um tempo até perceber que está em Imladris, sente braços o envolvendo e um peso sobre parte do seu corpo. Olha para o lado e vê Lariel dormindo e sente-se feliz por estar vivo e ao lado do seu amor. Toma Lariel nos braços e a abraça forte, alguns ferimentos doem mas ele não se importa. A elfa acorda e sorri ao ver Lariandas vivo e por instantes pensa estar sonhando. Não conseguindo expressar sua emoção em palavras, somente chora.

' Não chore, eu não prometi que viria te encontrar aqui em Imladris? Eu cumpri minha promessa e aqui estou' e enxuga as lágrimas de seus olhos. Então olha para suas mãos e observa que ela segura seu colar 'Onde você encontrou isso?'

'Ontem de manhã trouxeram o corpo de um elfo e ele carregava esse colar. Pensamos que era você. Quem era ele?'

Os olhos de Lariandas se perdem no vazio 'Ele era um companheiro meu de cativeiro e éramos torturados pelos orcs todos os dias. Prometi a ele que o ajudaria a fugir e lhe dei meu colar como promessa, mas infelizmente ele foi pego tentando fugir e eu nunca mais o vi. Agora sei o que lhe aconteceu' uma lágrima cai de seus olhos.

Lariel apenas o abraça, também chora.

Passam-se alguns meses, o inverno frio e cinzento finalmente chega ao fim. Lariel se manteve o tempo todo ao lado de Lariandas, que se recupera com uma velocidade espantosa, até mesma para elfos. Elladan resolve manter o banquete de noivado para o primeiro dia da primavera e, devido aos acontecimentos e a rumores de uma sombra que cresce ao norte, decide celebrar a união deles no dia do solstício de primavera. Então começam-se os preparativos.

Finalmente chega o dia do banquete de noivado, Lariandas já está completamente recuperado. O dia está fresco, o sol brilha e flores desabrocham nos jardins de Imladris, colorindo e alegrando tudo ao redor. Lariandas e Lariel estão trajando roupas de festa e estão nos jardins para recepcionar os convidados que chegam a todo o momento.

Mais ou mesmo na metade do dia, chega uma comitiva vinda da Floresta das Trevas. Nela estão Legolas,os pais adotivos de Lariandas e alguns outros elfos. Todos são recebidos com muita alegria.

Um pouco mais tarde chega uma outra comitiva vinda de Mithlond, nela estão Larië, esposa de Elladan e mãe de Lariel, alguns elfos importantes de lá e, mais atrás, um elfo de cabelo cinza prateado, muito parecido com Lariandas. Ele está acompanhado por uma elfa muito bonita, de longos cabelos dourados. Lariandas não tem duvida que se trata de seu irmão, Niaram, corre até ele e se abraçam felizes por se reencontrarem depois de tanto tempo.

Ao pôr do sol, o banquete começa a ser servido em uns dos salões da Casa de Elrond. Elrond como de costume senta-se na cabeceira de uma enorme mesa comprida, de um lado está Lariel e do outro Lariandas, a família da noiva está sentada ao lado de Lariel e a do noivo, conseqüentemente, ao lado de Lariandas. Nas mesas laterais estão outros convidados, principalmente elfos de Imladris. Ao redor do salão pode-se ver roupas coloridas e rostos alegres. No banquete são servidas várias comidas elficas.

Encerrado o banquete, Elrond se levanta, os noivos o seguem e se afastam pelo salão, os demais elfos os seguem na devida ordem. As portas são abertas e todos seguem através de um corredor até outro salão onde não há mesas, mas uma fogueira bem acesa, queimando em uma grande lareira em meio a dois pilares entalhados: o Salão do Fogo.

Os noivos param em frente à lareira e os outros elfos permanecem atrás deles. De frente para eles estão Elrond, os pais da noiva e os pais adotivos do noivo. O noivado é anunciado pelos pais, então eles recebem cada um um anel de prata, simbolizando o compromisso entre eles. Os menestréis élficos tocam uma musica alegre mas suave. Agora uma outra parte da festa se inicia, onde poemas serão recitados até tarde da noite, quando então os convidados vão retirando-se um a um até o silencio total reinar. Agora Valfenda dorme

Uma semana se passa em clima de festa e com os preparatórios para o casamento, e chega, finalmente, o dia do solstício de primavera, e conseqüentemente, o dia do casamento.

Larië, Arwen e Galadriel ajudam Lariel a se preparar para a cerimônia que será realizada na metade do dia. Em um outro aposento está Lariandas, também se preparando para a cerimônia. Lariel já está pronta, mas antes que ela saia, o pai adotivo de Lariandas entra nos aposentos e lhe entrega um belo colar de prata com um pingente em forma de estrela que pertencera à família. Larië, por sua vez, se dirige aos aposentos de Lariandas e lhe entrega uma corrente de prata contendo uma jóia, mantendo-se assim, a tradição dos noldor que diz que o pai do noivo deve dar uma jóia sobre uma corrente para a noiva e a mãe da noiva algo semelhante para o noivo embora a família de Lariandas seja sindar.

Os noivos estão prontos, encontraram-se no corredor da Casa de Elrond e partem juntos, de mãos dadas, em direção aos jardins onde todos estão reunidos para a cerimônia.

Lariel está usando um vestido longo branco com flores bordadas em fios de ouro nas longas mangas e na gola. Seus cabelos estão presos em uma longa trança sendo que duas mechas de seu cabelo são deixadas soltas uma de cada lado na extremidade da fronte. Sobre a fronte ela tráz uma tiara dourada e suas tranças estão enfeitadas com Elanor, uma pequena flor dourada, e em seu pescoço ela traz a jóia que acabara de ganhar do pai adotivo de Lariandas.

Lariandas por sua vez, está usando um manto branco com bordados em fios de ouro. Seus cabelos estão soltos e ele traz duas mechas uma de cada lado na extremidade da fronte, trançadas. Na cabeça ele também traz uma tiara dourada e no pescoço a jóia que acabar de receber de Larië.

Os menestréis élficos tocam uma musica suave enquanto os noivos caminham até o local onde será realizada a cerimônia, sob um arco florido no meio do jardim também florido. Lariel e Lariandas parecem emanar um brilho diferente, parecem estar radiantes sobre a luz do sol de primavera.

Então os noivos ficam à frente de todos e a mãe da noiva e o pai do noivo unem as mãos do casal e os abençoam. Elrond também está presente na benção, como Senhor de Valfenda

Durante a benção, que jamais foi vista por nenhum mortal, Varda é nomeada em testemunha pela mãe e Manwë pelo pai, e ainda, o nome de Eru é citado, coisa que raramente acontece em qualquer outra ocasião. Agora os noivos recebem de volta um do outro seus anéis de prata que irão guardar como tesouro, e recebem em troca anéis de ouro que colocam no indicador da mão direita.

Todos seguem para uma outra parte do jardim, onde será realizado o banquete ao som de uma musica suave. Vários pratos elficos são servidos, rostos felizes e vestidos coloridas são vistos pelos jardins. Após o banquete a música fica mais alegre e alguns elfos dançam em meio aos jardins floridos, os noivos também dançam.

Chega o entardecer, os noivos se retiram sem chamar a atenção, mas não vão para casa, caminham pelos jardins de Imladris até chegarem no vale perto da cachoeira. Sentam-se na grama e abraçados assistem ao pôr do sol, anoitece e ali, sobre os jardins de Imladris, tendo a lua e as estrelas como testemunha, os dois se amam pela primeira vez e através da união de seus corpos e de seus fëar a ligação indissolúvel entre eles é completada.

No dia seguinte irão partir para a Floresta das Trevas com uma pequena comitiva onde um outro banquete para celebrar essa união os aguarda, mas essa é uma outra história que será contada para vocês em uma outra oportunidade.


End file.
